Una mancha de sangre escurre sangre
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: 2 de Octubre de 1968. Plaza de las Tres Culturas, Tlatelolco. One-Shot conmemorativo a 45 años de la matanza de Tlatelolco. AlicexJasper.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama está inspirada en el mayor agravio en la historia de mi país. Los versos que salen en cursiva son fragmentos del poema "Las Voces de Tlatelolco" de José Emilio Pacheco, apoyado en Elena Poniatowska.**

* * *

**Una mancha de sangre... escurre sangre.**

_2 de Octubre de 1968_

_Plaza de las Tres Culturas, Tlatelolco. México._

Estaban tomados de la mano, en medio de aquel gran remolino de gente que se amontonaba en la plaza. Era una gran manifestación, había mas de ocho mil personas en aquel lugar, todas peleando por sus derechos. Todos exigiendo libertad.

No tenían pensado hacer nada violento. Únicamente estaban allí para que el mundo viera cuantas personas estaban unidas en la misma forma de pensar y sentir. Aún así, el gobierno había mandado soldados para contenerlos. No iba a ser necesario, pensaban.

A pesar de todo, Alice tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró su mano entrelazada con la de él y su vista siguió hasta arriba, para llegar a su rostro. Él la miró y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero sus temores no desaparecieron.

Se abrazó a él y recargó su cabeza en su brazo (no llegaba hasta el hombro), mientras trataba de pensar en algo más que esa terrible opresión en el pecho que sentía.

Se puso a vagar en sus recuerdos y se sumergió en uno de ellos, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Jasper.

_Caminaba tranquilamente por la Facultad. Era extraño encontrarse en aquel lugar, pero ella estaba feliz. Podría estudiar lo que le apasionaba, periodismo. _

_Llevaba en las manos un libro y lo leía tranquilamente. Tan sumergida estaba en su lectura que no se percató de que alguien venía corriendo frente de ella, hasta que chocó con él. El libro cayó, junto a la carpeta llena de hojas que él llevaba en la mano._

— _Lo siento—murmuró agachándose a recoger el libro._

— _No, disculpa, es culpa mía—respondió él con voz de terciopelo. Entonces sus manos se juntaron sobre el lomo del libro y algo hizo clic dentro de ambos, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron supieron que estaban perdidos._

_Se levantaron rápidamente después de recoger todo lo que había caído y se quedaron mirado el uno al otro._

— _Soy Jasper—se presentó él._

— _Alice—dijo tendiéndole la mano. _

Así se habían conocido, Jasper era estudiante de Leyes y después de aquello habían estado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Hacían solo dos años de eso, pero ellos ya estaban más que seguros de que lo suyo duraría toda la vida.

Ella se obligó a volver a la realidad y se soltó de Jasper para tomar su cámara fotográfica. El primer orador del evento hacia su aparición en la tribuna, para hablar en nombre del Consejo Nacional de Huelga. Ella iba a hacer un reportaje sobre aquella manifestación para la escuela.

_Eran las seis y diez. Un helicóptero_

_sobrevoló la plaza._

_Sentí miedo._

Un helicóptero que llevaba ya un rato dando vueltas por allí, hizo su aparición, pero esta vez hubo algo más.

_Cuatro bengalas verdes._

_Los soldados_

_cerraron las salidas._

Del helicóptero salieron dos bengalas verdes y una roja, iluminando el cielo. Todos en la plaza se quedaron en silencio, no supo si por las luces en el cielo o para escuchar al orador. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido…

_Vestidos de civil, los integrantes_

_del Batallón Olimpia_

–_mano cubierta por un guante blanco–_

_iniciaron el fuego._

_En todas direcciones_

_se abrió fuego a mansalva._

Se escucharon disparos y gritos horrorizados de personas que, como ella, habían ido a expresar su opinión. Se quedó allí, clavada en el suelo, sin entender qué clase de mal sueño, que clase de pesadilla era la que estaba viviendo.

Solo pudo reaccionar cuando Jasper tiró de ella, entonces sus piernas se movieron a todo lo que pudieron. Él iba delante de ella, empujando y golpeando personas a su paso. Toda la plaza era un caos, las personas parecían una inmensa ola que se movía violentamente de un lado a otro.

_Desde las azoteas_

_dispararon los hombres de guante blanco._

_Disparó también el helicóptero._

_Se veían las rayas grises. Como pinzas_

_se desplegaron los soldados._

_Se inició el pánico._

Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron a la entrada de la plaza, solo para descubrir que había un enorme tanque bloqueando el paso. No había salida, la plaza de las Tres Culturas de Tlatelolco se había convertido en una ratonera.

Entonces descubrió con horror que en su blusa había sangre y no era ajena. Un dolor punzante la atacó en el hombro al descubrir un impacto de bala en él.

–_Quédate quieto, quédate quieto:_

_si nos movemos nos disparan._

–_¿Por qué no me contestas?_

_¿Estás muerto?_

_Voy a morir, voy a morir._

_Me duele._

_Me está saliendo mucha sangre._

_Aquél también se está desangrando._

Jasper no se quiso dar por vencido en ese momento. Jalando de la mano de Alice nuevamente, se abrió paso entre la multitud, llegando hasta el edificio Chihuahua. Alice lo siguió, solo deseando que eso acabara ya. El aire olía a pólvora y a sangre. Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a quien fuera que había ordenado aquello.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero Jasper no le permitiría que se rindiera. Aunque ya podía escuchar el susurro de la muerte cerca de ella, allí en la plaza, en los gritos de las personas. "Esto va a acabar, vamos a estar bien, esto terminará" se repetía.

Mas aquello no se cumplió.

Llegando a la entrada del edificio, escuchó tres disparos y vio a Jasper desplomarse frente a ella con los ojos azulísimos bien abiertos.

— Jasper—gimió ella arrodillándose a su lado. Dos manchas enormes de sangre teñían su camisa azul y él, que aun respiraba, se entregaba a los brazos de la muerte sin opción a luchar.

_Muchachas y muchachos por todas partes._

_Los zapatos llenos de sangre._

_Los zapatos sin nadie llenos de sangre._

_Y todo Tlatelolco respira sangre._

Entonces sintió en su vientre un dolor agudo y siniestro. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una mancha igual de grande de su propia sangre. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se recargó en su espalda con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente y se regaba por el suelo.

Sintió un apretón en manos y ella apretó también.

— Te amo—susurró angustiada.

— Y yo a ti— escucho su voz torturada antes de sumirse en las tinieblas.

…

— _¿Te casarías conmigo? —le dijo él enseñándole un anillo sencillo de plata. Para ella era el detalle más hermoso de la vida._

— _Si, si… ¡SI! —dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos. Él deslizó la alianza en su dedo anular y se besaron._

— _Estaremos juntos para siempre—le dijo ella contra sus labios._

— _¡Que así sea!_

…

Ahora el anillo se aferraba al dedo helado de la muchacha de negro cabello, mientras ambos corazones exhalaban su último latido al mismo tiempo. Como almas gemelas.

Sueños destruidos, futuros arrebatados, indignación.

Aquella noche de Tlatelolco fue testigo de la más terrible masacre en la historia de un país.

_Una mancha de sangre en la pared,_

_una mancha de sangre escurría sangre._

_Lejos de Tlatelolco todo era_

_de una tranquilidad horrible, insultante._

–_¿Qué va a pasar ahora, qué va a pasar?_

* * *

**_Hola. Aquí les dejó esto en conmemoración de _2 de Octubre no se olvida_. Una de las peores masacres que ha habido en mi país, y un fragmento de la historia lleno de impunidad. _**

_**Bueno, me sentaré aqui a escribir y a esperar los jitomatazos. Lo siento, pero hoy es uno de esos dias en que no me puedo quedar callada. Como he dicho el dia de hoy a todo el que me pregunta ¿por qué tanta obsesion de mi parte? **_

_**"Un pueblo que no recuerda su pasado, es un pueblo condenado a repetirlo"**_

_**Klau :)**_


End file.
